my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Russo
He is Mayor Gale's devoted butler. According to him, Gale helped him when no one else would, and he believes he owes the man a life debt. He is a loyal and kind man who has dedicated his life to serving Gale's family. As a butler, Russo goes out to gather groceries for Gale's family. When he and Gale are not working, they often wander the city or go fishing. Background Russo fought in the war between the Alliance of Free Cities and the Empire of Duvos, he was wounded and saved by Gale during the Battle of Ishtara. After the war, Russo came to Portia to help Gale any way he could to repay the life debt. When Gale's wife passed away, Russo became Gale's butler to look after his friend's kids, especially Ginger. Personal Life Russo was born on Spring of Day 14. When he was young, he fought in the war against the Empire of Duvos. Injured during the Battle of Ishtara, Gale helped Russo. After the war, Russo went to Portia to repay Gale for saving his life. Now, Russo works as Gale's butler. Physical Appearance He wears glasses, an orange checkered shirt, brown suspenders, and blue jeans. His head umbrella is green with a lighter green band. Related Characters doesn't have biological family in Portia, but he treats his Best Friend Gale's family as if they were his own flesh and blood. Gale saved his life in the war against Duvos; to repay that life debt, when Liza died, he chose to become Gale's butler to help take care of his family. He cares for Gale's children, Ginger and Gust, as a part of his duties. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Gale| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Ginger and Gust are not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. On Saturdays: 9:00 - 19:00 Fishing south of Central Plaza |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Send gifts through the mail sometimes Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Are you new here? I'm Russo. ;Stranger * Yes? I'm in a hurry to buy some food for Miss Ginger. Good day! * Gale took care of me when no one else did. I have a life debt to him, so it's my honor to be his butler. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Playing= ;Talk about favorite foods * I always order lots of meat! Just because, haha! * I like to eat meat, doesn't matter if its fried, BBQed, or something else. ;Ask about work *(Is it hard to take care of Ginger?) ** No, absolutely not. Ms. Ginger has been dealing with her health problems for a while, but she's always cheerful and optimistic. I take pride in taking care of her where I can. *(What's it like to be a butler?) ** I owe Gale a life debt, so anything I can do to help his family, I will. Being a butler isn't so bad, Gale is very generous when it comes to my wages. ;Casual talk * The farthest that I've ever traveled was to the Duvos town of Ishtara during the war. Gale was there with me. The good ol' days. *(What types of gifts do you like?) * Something that I'd like huh? Well, I do like intricate small furnishings. * I tell you what I don't like, never give me any vegetables! ;Compliment *(It must be hard to manage the Mayor's house.) ** I've been here a long time. They're family now. *(You look so serious.) ** I'm old but I workout everyday. A habit I picked up when I was in the military. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Django never shows off the recipe for this dish, or I'd try to make it at home. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dates Invitation Play *Likes Meat *Dislikes Vegetable |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;Russo's New Recipe :Check on Django and see what he's busy with. Gallery Russo.jpg Picture_of_Young_Russo_and_Gale.png|Young Russo and Gale (torn) Portrait Russo Gale.png|Young Russo and Gale Portrait Russo.png Category:Characters